Italy's Advice
by Raindrop Ninja
Summary: Having a hard time? Difficult things in your life? Then come and tell Italy about it! All of the other nations are here too, so you can talk to any of them! Whether you need to talk, advice, or just a shoulder to cry on, Italy and everyone else are here!
1. Chapter 1

Buon giorno! This is Italy! Ve~ Germany was around here somewhere, but I can't find him! Oh well...At least I have pasta!

Anyway, I couldn't help but notice that lots of people have lots of problems in this day and age, it's so sad... So, I wanted to make a place where you could talk about your problems and ask for advice! I told Germany and he thought it was a great idea, so here I am! If you're having any troubles in your life, or if you just want to talk, or vent, or need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here!

Also, it's not just me! I got all of the other nations to come along, too! So you can talk to any of us! Go ahead! We'll help you out, and try to give you the best advice we can! So don't worry!

Also, one more thing that always helps for me: pasta! Oh, and I forgot to mention: if any of our advice helps in anyway, we'd love to have you message Raindrop so she can tell us! Grazie!

Addio!

~Italy


	2. Chapter 2

uhhh...what do you do when one of the best friends you've ever had in you life just changes a lot and doesn't even notice you anymore? he's italian, but now he acts like Romano (now he cusses like crazy) and as snobby as England (no offense.) and i've been hanging around his side for about one and a half years already...and i'm still invisible...*sigh*

Ahh...lo siento, that is very tough. Well, as someone who has been around Romano for a lot of my life, I've gotten used to the cussing, albeit a little irksome occasionally. But then, Romano's always been that way...A sudden change like that? I have never had such an experience...

I'm almost positive you've already tried, but talking things out might clear up such issues. Let him know that his language is affecting people around him, especially you. Even if other people have tried, you are most likely to get through to him, since you know him so well. If he'll listen to anybody, he'll listen to you.

A single warning, though...Italians can be very stubborn. Especially ones like Romano. Speaking from personal experience here.

Well, adios! I fully believe things will get better!

-Spain

America: As snobby as England? Wow, that's a pretty big change there. 'Course, the old geezer's gotten a little better recently, but still...

Well, first of all, is he always this way? As in, how does he act around his other friends? Is it the same? First thing you should do is try to take note of how he acts in front of everyone, yourself included.. Also, does it seem like he's acting snobby and cussing uselessly to...you know...alright, Iggy, help me. What's the word?

England: Assert himself?

America: That works. So does it seem like he's trying to assert himself or boost his popularity and whatnot?

England: Because, if it seems that his actions are motivated by such, don't be afraid to go right over to him and tell him what you think. Believe me, I've had to do such things plenty of times to a certain American...

Friends can be hardheaded, stubborn, blind...but true friendship holds no boundaries. Good luck!

-England

See ya, dude! I really hope things get better! I'm pulling for ya!

-America

Well, if it seems like you're invisible to him, then...I know this sounds useless, but try making your concerns known to him. If he won't notice or acknowledge one of his closest friends, and you just can't get through to him yourself, then try talking to other people that are close to him. If you talk to his family or his other friends, they might be able to give you some answers. Who knows, maybe they have the same concerns as you do, and are simply unwilling or unable to speak out and let him know how they feel. The voices of many people will speak to him louder than a single one, and, more likely than not, he'll see how he's affecting you and everyone else and, hopefully, change for the better. If not, well, then...you may want to question the current value of your friendship between you two. If it really seems that he's changed to being beyond reproach, then you may want to turn to your other close friends. I know it's a tough possibility, but just remember that you'll always have other people, too.

...I hope I've been helpful...I'm used to being invisible, so I know how you feel...Anyway, good luck! I sincerely hope that you're able to get through to him! I know you will!

-Canada


	3. Chapter 3

(btw this is iris. irene's letting me use her account)

WAHHHHHH ITALY! I HAVE A SUPER BIG HUGE PROBLEM THAT NOT EVEN PASTA CAN SOLVE!

the other day, my bestest friend in the whole wide world said that he loved me, in front of everybody, he was all romantic with flowers and stuff, but i don't like him that way. i tried to tell him that, but then everybody watching started booing at me and they started to chant "Kiss Her, Kiss Her..." and i was super scared and i ran away. now he won't even talk to me and i feel super bad because we've been friends forever and everything. i feel so selfish for wanting him to still be there for me, and i feel bad for hating him for putting me in this position even though he knows how bad i am with these type of situations... and i'm so confused! my friends all think i'm heartless and they want me to "take him back" and i really miss him, but i don't know what to do!

have you or any of the other nations ever felt this way? have any of you been worried about this? what did you do to fix it?

-Iris the currently confused...

\ /

A problem...that pasta...CAN'T SOLVE?

Ve...it's true. Pasta really can't solve that problem...

Well, I haven't ever really felt that way...but I remember once when Big Brother Spain was fighting with Austria over me and I was all tied up! Big Brother untied me and said that I could come live with him and Fratello, and 'It'd be like heaven.' He seemed so sincere, but I didn't want to, so I ran back to Austria! Big Brother looked so sad then, and Romano was pretty mad the next time I saw him. So, in a way, I guess, I've felt like that before.

I completely understand how you're feeling, bella...Ve...I just wish I could make everything better... I can give you a hug...but I think Germany could give you some better advice? Just know that things will get better! They always will!

-Italy

Ja, I guess I do have some words of advice.

First of all, you shouldn't feel bad about hating him for putting you in that situation. That is a completely understandable feeling. He is the one who should feel bad. As he is your best friend, he should know how you feel, and if he truly cared, he would have had more forethought about the situation. For instance, he confessed his feelings to you in an overly romantic way, it sounds like, in front of a large amount of people, knowing full well how you are in this type of situation. He could have been much more subtle, or at least waited until you were alone or in a quiet area. But with all of those people, and now he won't even talk to you? He is the truly selfish one here.

I hope I have been at least somewhat helpful, and I hope that things get better soon.

-Germany

I'm so sorry about this. It's terrible that your best friend, the one you really trust, has put you in such a stressful situation. And it doesn't sound like your other 'friends' are making it any better. You have a heart, a wonderful heart, you just don't have those feelings for him inside of it. To me, it seems like you have more of a heart than any of them if they can't see the emotional torment you're dealing with right now. I'm a smaller nation, and I've been under the sovereignty of the bigger nations for a lot of my history. I know what it's like to be confused, and pushed around by others who can't see your emotional state. Take Russia, for instance. Me and the other Baltics always had to do what we were told, even though most of the time we were exhausted and terrified. But Mr. Russia never paid any attention to our feelings.

Your friends seem to be acting a lot like Mr. Russia did. Not paying attention to your feelings and emotions, unable or unwilling to see how you really feel, telling you to do things that don't make any sense! That's not very nice. But people can be that way. It's very sad when they are. Aren't humans supposed to have empathy for each other?

Anyway, do they ever give you a chance to explain how you really feel? Or, do they cut you off whenever you try? Or get mad at you or don't believe you when you have told them? Even if you have told them, you should try, just one more time, to show them that you don't harbor any of the same feelings for him, and that you'd be more than willing to 'take him back', as a friend. If they simply do not believe you, then they are the heartless ones.

Good luck! Everything will get better, I know it!

-Lithuania

Will he simply not give you a single chance to talk to him? That is the worst of all. If he cared as much as he said does, he would have seen your emotional turmoil and talked to you, asked what is wrong or at least open up to you instead of shutting you out. Try to find some time when he is alone or otherwise occupied with something that he can't simply get up and leave. That way, he will have to listen to you, and you can finally tell him that his feelings are not fully reciprocated, or at least ask him why he has put you in such a stressful situation if he knew how you felt about these types of things. As your best friend, he should answer you truthfully and completely, not hiding anything and not becoming angry or frustrated. You have every right to feel those things, however, he does not.

That is the best advice I can give you. I have a sneaking feeling that I was not very helpful...though I hope that is not so. Sayonara! Believe that everything will improve!

-Japan


	4. Chapter 4

I have a lot of problems in my life, so please bear with me here...Where to start? For pretty much my whole life, I've been made fun of, just for the pure reason that I'm a bit different. And because I cry easily, even sometimes when I'm angry, which makes it worse. I get teased a lot, and because of that I'm shy, and there are things I don't tell anyone, not my family or my best friend. I guess I have a fear of people rejecting who I am. As if that is not enough emotional pain, about two years ago, one of my best friends committed suicide, and for a while, I felt like it was my fault, because she told me how she felt, and I didn't do anything. Then a few months later, a good friend of mine was diagnosed with lymphnoma and luekimia, and died last September. I'm scared of losing more people I care about...

That is a tough one, mon ami. Individuality is one of the great spices of life! Everyone is different, what makes you deserve such harshness and taunting? Just because you cry easily? Mon dieu, that is absurd! Openly showing your emotions is a great strength, not a weakness! Besides, there are many people who cry easily, and many more who cry when they are angered as well. Take Iggy, for instance.

-France

I do not! Frog!

-England

However, you do not appear to have a problem with lying, unlike Iggy-brows.

That aside, not telling those close to you about your problems can hurt you as well. There are many cases such as this nowadays, and nothing good has come of it. The best suggestion I can give you is, do not let yourself drown under the weight of your problems. It is always necessary to talk about them, let it all out and release any pent up sorrows or stress. See, you are doing it now, aren't you? And you are receiving the best advice that us nations can give, mon ami.

And one more thing, please forgive me for being philosophical, but even the heaviest rain will always bring a rainbow's majesty calling after it. Oui?

-France

Ve...I'm afraid of losing people I care about, too...

I remember, when I was little, I was waiting on the top of a big, grassy hill a little ways away from my house. It was the hill that overlooked the place that fratello and I would always come and play with Grandpa, and that day, I was waiting for Grandpa to come visit again. I waited and waited and waited, for hours, but Grandpa Rome never came. I ran around the hill, trying to find Grandpa, but I never found him. I was so sad, I cried the whole time I was running back home. The next day, I remember one of my countrymen came calling, he said he had something important to tell me. It was a message saying that Grandpa had been overthrown, and that I was next. I realized then why Grandpa Rome hadn't come the other day. I ran back to my room and cried. I cried really, really hard, and I remember praying that I would never lose anyone else so close to me again.

And I haven't. But I'm always worried that someone big and scary like Russia or Turkey will come and attack Germany or Romano or any of my Big Brothers! Just know that many people have felt how you feel right now, and everything will always get better!

-Italy


	5. Chapter 5

I've been suffering from frequent and sudden bouts of depression for the past while. I feel like I'm trapped in this endless cycle of self-hatred and isolation followed by brief happy feelings and thoughts about how I'm not really alone, and then my mind wanders back to self-loathing again. I...feel like a failure; I'm pretty sure I had a lot of potential at one time, but I can barely get through a single day without thinking about how I could have done things better. I've lost touch with so many previously good friends, I'm constantly hung up about my past mistakes and the really hurtful things people have said to me in the past, and I don't take much pleasure in my hobbies anymore. And though I know it'd probably be better to talk to someone about it, I feel like telling people how I truly feel would only come across as being attention-seeking and needy, and they would probably think much less of me and even avoid me afterwards. Keeping everything to myself seems to lead to more introspection and brooding, though, and I already find it really difficult to open up to people about my actual feelings, but people haven't taken me seriously at all the few times I tried to articulate my worries.

It's not difficult at all to sound cheerful and joke around and act like everything's fine; I've grown so used to it in the past few years. I just feel like I've lost sight of who I am. I know I always tell people how much I like myself and that I'm a narcissist, and I can easily list off many of these apparently wonderful attributes, but I'm starting to think I actually have a pretty low opinion of myself in reality.

I-I'm...not sure what to do at all, really. It just feels so very lonely.

\ /

Ve...That sounds really hard. I don't know if I can help much, but I'll do my best! And I know the other nations can!

Well, first of all, if you still have those happy feelings, that means you still have potential, right? I think that if you focus on those happy thoughts, then your mind will have less of a chance of wandering back to those self-loathing ones. Sometimes, when I'm feeling sad, this is how I focus on the good things about myself! Here, I'll tell you how to do it. First, close your eyes and visualize yourself. See yourself glowing, brighter and brighter, and that light is filled with all of the many, positive, wonderful things about you! It's filled with positive energy and positive thoughts! Let the light surround you and let it overpower all the bad feelings you have. Then breathe in and out very slowly, once or twice. And, as you breathe, imagine that any excess negativity you feel is being released just like the air. Now, open your eyes, and you should feel better!

Oh...I've had a lot of people say negative things about me, and a lot of the time, if I'm sad, it's really hard not to focus on those things. So, I try the breathing-visualization thingy again! And, if that doesn't work, I take a journal and write down all of the things I remember doing well in the past, or some of my favorite memories. Sometimes, if I'm really into it, I'll even write stories or have conversations with myself! Also, pasta always cheers me up, but I don't think that'll really work in this situation... Well, it never hurts to try!

Also, I know how hard it is to lose contact with someone you raelly care about, or someone you're close to...that's how I felt when Holy Rome went away. I still remember him leaving really clearly. I gave him my push broom to remember me by, and then that was the last time I saw him...I don't know how he's been since then, but I have a feeling that he still remembers me! I feel like I'm always with him for some reason... *glances at Germany cluelessly*

-Italy

...?

-Germany

Ve...well, like I said.

I don't know if I helped at all, but I sure hope I did! Ciao! Remember, there's always going to be good things about you! And you're always better than you think!

-Italy

Ah, I'm so sorry about how negative you've been feeling. But man, I know how it feels to be self-isolating and conscious of what people think. And I can't even count the times I've been laughed at or ignored when I try to voice my concerns or worries. I guess that's part of making a name for yourself, huh?

I'm easily narcissistic too. You know; I'm always saying how awesome I am and how I don't need anyone to make me happy and that no one will ever be as awesome as me. And-okay, that last part is pretty true. But really, half the time I'm not even sure of my own words, you know? I guess, since I'm always such a narcissist, people always assume that I'm joking or not serious if I bring up something like my real feelings.

But I get very lonely. Ja, I'll swallow my pride and say it, if it'll just reassure you. However, when I try to bring it up, as noted before, everyone always laughs it off or ignores me. It's made me afraid to bring it up anymore, and that's a lot of the reason that I've never asked for companionship from any of the other countries. I was worried that they would just laugh at me again or shun me (though kind of already happens). When I am alone (which is a lot of the time), I constantly think about things I've done, scrutinizing myself, as if trying to find the weakest point within me, and then see what I could have done differently. There are times when I hate myself, too. But, I generally overcome those little modes of deep self-contemplation and hate, and go back to doing something I love, like harassing Aussie. Kesese~

-Prussia

How dare you call me that! That is for Australia and Australia only! Dammit, first people confuse my country with his, and now I have to deal with you! Hmph! No wonder you're no longer a nation! You must have had so many enemies!

-Austria

Oh shut up, Specs. I...You know I'm still sensitive about that...

-Prussia

No, actually, I don't.

-Austria

...Whatever. Well, you get the idea though, right? There are more people a lot like you, and they could learn from your situation. Opening up like this, though it may not have helped you before, has proven at least a little useful. Us nations will always be here if you have problems, and we'll always listen! Actually, it's nice to tell someone how I feel too...at least now I'm not being judged or ignored...

Well, anyway, like Ita-chan said before, there are always going to be good things about you. They will always be there, and you may have to dig for them, but they'll never be gone. And remember, we're our own worst judges.

-Prussia


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not really sure if this is going to make me feel any better, but I suppose it's worth a shot. I am a graduate student at a very prestegious University, and I'm double majoring in Spanish and linguistics. In other words, I have to work very hard to stay at the top of my class, or else I will lose my scholarship.

As you can imagine, the nature of my chosen career path requires that I give many oral presentations. The only problem with this is that I have a horrible fear of public speaking. I don't mean I get nervous, (everybody does that) I mean I become so terrified to the point of passing out during speeches. I will literally keel right over at random intervals.

On Friday, I have to give a huge presentation to a panel of University professors for my graduate Spanish class, and obviously it will all be in Spanish. If I can't do something like this in my native language, how am I going to do it in Spanish? I just know I'm going to forget all the words! I don't even want to think about what will happen to my grade if I actually pass out.

I love foreign languages so much, and Spanish is so beautiful...I really don't want to give up on this, but I'm afraid I won't be able to go through with it. Can anyone help me? Maybe you have some advice, or just some encouragement. Anything really...

\ /

Wow...that's amazing, mi amigo. That is a great career you are making for yourself, and at a prestigious University as well! That is something that not just anyone can do, hermana.

Well, first off, a lot of people do have problems with public speaking and such, but I'm not sure I've ever heard of someone who has such a fear as you. Ah, please don't find that discouraging. Forgive me for my musing... But still, I do have a little piece of advice for you. You said you don't even want to think about what will happen to your grade if you actually pass out? Then, don't. I know it sounds difficult, and it probably will be, but many people have become intimidated and discouraged by the prospect of 'what if' and 'if I don't' and the like. If you say you don't want to think about it, then try your best to do exactly that: not think about it.

Also, I know that since you're giving this presentation so soon, it's most likely going to be at the forefront of your mind for the majority of the week. Si? So, try focusing onto the highest points in your academic career thus far. What are some of the best goals you've accomplished, or things you've done, or presentations you've given? Also, think about all of the times past when you've given speeches and such. You got through those, didn't you? And your grade is still impeccable, as far as I can tell. So, just let yourself know that it will be the same this time around. The circumstances and conditions may be a bit different, but in the end, it's really all the same.

One more thing: as you're thinking of all of the past oral presentations you've had to give, try to remember how you prepared yourself for those previous. Most likely, the same strategies that worked for you before will work for you again! You'll pass with flying colors! I'm positive!

-Spain


	7. Chapter 7

Dear nations,

My problem is that I have no love what's so ever on my life. I have never had a boyfriend at all. I never even had a guy like me. Is it me? Is there something wrong with me that makes guys not like me?

I asked my friends before and they say I can be cruel. I say I don't care but that's how I am. I do care since I am the only one I know that hasn't even had their first kiss and is 17.

\ /

Oh! Please don't feel bad, sweetheart. There's nothing wrong with you. As for what your friends say about you being cruel, everyone has a different personality, so don't take it to heart. Also, people's perceptions of 'cruel' can be very different from what you might consider to be cruel, so again, don't let it bother you too much.

-Hungary

Ve~ there's nothing wrong with you, bella! It's the guys, they can't see how great you are.

I heard a something once, and I find it really encouraging! Even though I'm a guy, I actually kind of agree with this, pretty much! Here, and I'm sorry if I'm all philosophical...well, anyway, here goes.

Girls are like apples on trees. The very best ones are the untouched ones at the top of the tree, and the bad ones are down lower on the tree or on the ground. The boys come along and see the tree, and what they really want is one of the really good apples from the very top, but they're afraid of falling and getting hurt if they try to climb up there, so they take the rotten apples from the very base of the tree, the ones that aren't nearly as good, but they're ones they don't need to risk themselves for.

You're like one of the apples on the very top of the tree. There just needs to be that one boy who's not afraid of taking that risk and climbing to top of that tree. And that person comes along at different times in different people's lives.

I really hope that Hungary-chan and I both helped at least a little! Remember that whether or not you've had a boyfriend doesn't determine how good of a person you are! There's nothing wrong with you, and I hope you always know that!

Addio!

-Italy


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know if this will help but it's worth a shot...

So My problem is a few trust issues... I was fine in the beginning of the year, my boyfriend was amazing and caring but then he started talking to my friend and soon he would ditch me for her and got colder and colder to me. I told her that I was worried she was gonna take him from me and she would always say "I wouldn't do that! your one of my best friends!" but soon after He dumped me and started dating her. And now I have to watch them fall in love and it hurts like heck! Especially since they keep walking up to me to talk like they are my closest friends. I told them to leave me alone but they just don't! It really doesn't help that I'm losing some of my friends to the girl he left me for because I'm losing the people I need to talk to. And the worst part is I have to smile through all the pain in my heart because people are used to me smiling and I don't wanna lose more friends! So what do I do! I want all of this to go away...

\ /

I'm sorry to hear that, love. Unfortunately, this seems like an increasingly common scenario I've seen...I'll have to go have a few words with America later. However, still you have to smile through all this emotional pain? That's very difficult, and you're a strong person for being able to do so thus far.

What an insensitive wanker. That he would 'dump' you for one of your friends, who lied to you, rather blatantly might I add, and then the two of them have the nerve to simply come up, start talking to you and think that everything is fine? The both of them, they're ridiculous for doing so. I say, have you tried explaining to your other friends what this girl and boy have done to you? I presume you have, but, it never hurts to make sure. Because, it sounds like those people haven't got half a brain if they are still following her around after all she's done.

It's always tough to lose those people who you really need to talk to. Those people who we can just pour out our worries on, and trust them with those worries. No wonder you're having trust issues; so many of these people don't seem to have a heart to store trust within! I believe that if you are telling them to leave you alone but they just won't, then perhaps try a more forceful approach? It may be a bit difficult to be rough with those people you were so close to before, but sometimes a good (oral) slap in the face is what those people need to show them a little more of the picture. I have had to do such things plenty of times to a certain American before... *glares at America*

-England

He has, too. *hangs head* It kinda hurt...

-America

Well, what did you expect, idiot?

Anyway, besides telling them to simply leave you alone, also maybe try explaining to them what effects their selfish actions have had on you and those around you, and that you're feeling the full blunt force of the consequences of those actions. I know that idea may be getting old (overused, etc.), and please forgive me for being somewhat unoriginal perhaps, but it does work. And I sincerely apologize if I have suggested things that you have already tried, and you're still in the same situation as before...if this is the case, please let me know, and me and the other nations will help you in any other ways we can!

I sincerely hope that I was of at least a bit of help, and please feel free to come forward with any other concerns or worries of yours. All will get better!

-England


End file.
